The dragon buji
by Jreaps24
Summary: Naruto gets kyuubi's soul while his btwin sister gets kyuubi's power. Naruto is hated by village and ignored by parents who later felt bad and made up to him Incest. lemons
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto The dragon buji **

_**Idea from: pentupfury (And starting section of story) I liked the idea but had a different direction where I wanted to take it.**_

**Chapter one the dragon buji is born**

In the private training grounds of the Namikaze estate a mother and father were watching in pride as their Five year old daughter went through a basic Taijutsu kata. Sloppily throwing a last combo: punch, kick, kick, punch, she happily turned to face her parents.

"Kaa-chan! Tou-chan! How was that?" She yielded her shoulder length vibrant red hair bouncing as she spun around, stumbled, and landed on all fours.

"You're getting better every time Naruko-chan! Carry on like that and you'll be the best kunoichi in Konoha in no time!" The man stepped forwards and picked her up in a warm hug. He stood at 5 foot 11 inches tall, with spiky sun kissed blond hair and light blue eyes. He was dressed in a standard Konoha Jounin outfit, with his hitai-ate on his forehead. He smiled fondly at her as he put her back on her feet.

"You were great Naruko-chan; we're both very proud of you." The woman said as she knelt down and embraced her daughter. She stood at 5 foot 4 inches. Her hair, the same color as her daughter's, fell all the way down to her waist. She wore a short sleeved orange blouse under a black housedress, and heeled kunoichi sandals. Dusting of the dirt from the girls cloths she turned her around and pushed her towards the large house.

"Come on! That's enough training for today! Let's go get something to eat!"

From the split in an otherwise curtained third floor window, a young boy scowled as he watched his 'family' walk up to the house. He didn't hate them he just didn't like feeling left out. He would do anything for them to include him their lives. He longed to have a complete family but it seemed as he would have to wait. He remembered when he asked them to include him in their training session.

**FLASHBACK: 10 MONTHS EARLIER.**

"But Otou-san, why can't you just train us both at the same time? I want to be a Ninja too!" The child pleaded as he tried to ignore the smug looks his younger twin sister was sending him.

He already knew that it was a lost cause; his sister always got what she wanted. The whole village loved her. The few times Naruto had been out he had been glared and whispered at as if he had committed some heinous crime. Of course that was only when he went alone. If he was with his family people would mostly ignore him.

"I said no, Naruto! You'll get training when you start at the academy like the other children. Naruko-chan is special and needs the extra training so she can control her power and use it properly." Minato bit out in a rather fed up voice, leaving no room for argument.

Seeing her husband's patience wearing thin, Kushina decided to step in before someone said something they would regret. She understood her son's disappointment. If she had been put in the same position when she was his age, she would have ranted about it to no end. Unfortunately for him, Naruko's training was going to revolve around getting her ready to use the Kyuubi's youki. There would be a lot of physical training at first, but that was only so that her body would be able to withstand the strain that the usage of the youki would put her under.

While they _could_ include Naruto in the training, so that he got a head start on the physical conditioning that he would be put through at the academy. Minato felt that it would be best to focus their attention on their daughter in case something went wrong. Naruto would be angry at them, she knew that, but she knew that they would easily be able to make it up to him later on.

Kushina knelt down in front of her son and gave him a gentle but firm smile. "Stop arguing with your father and go to your room Naruto-kun."

Naruto scowled angrily but didn't say anything. He spun around and stomped up the stairs. When he got to his room, he flopped down in a corner with his back to the wall and hugged his knees to his chest.

"Why! Why can't they just train us both at the same time? I only want them to include me. Why won't they just accept me?"

_**"Because they're idiots, that's why!"**_

"Gyaa!" Naruto jumped to his feet, swinging his head wildly from side to side trying to find who the booming voice belonged to. "Who's there?"

The voice tinted with amusement. _**"I'm in your head brat! Just think your answers; you look stupid talking to yourself."**_

Naruto's eyes widened as he comically covered his ears with his hands. "What do you mean you're in my h…Kyuubi?"

A small appreciative chuckle echoed through his head. _**"Indeed.**_**"**The tone became a bit annoyed. **"**_**Did you not understand me when I said to **_**think **_**your answers?"**_

He flinched and dipped his head apologetically. _'Sorry…'_

Contrary to what many would expect, Naruto _wasn't_ afraid of the fact that he had a several hundred foot high creature of destruction talking in his head. He already knew about the buji's soul being sealed in him. He and his sister had been informed of the Kyuubi's true fate shortly after their third birthday when Naruko had accidentally let out a burst of its youki.

Naruto sighed and slumped back down to the floor dejectedly. In truth he hadn't expected to be able to convince his father to let him join in the training sessions. Ever since they had been told about the Kyuubi, Naruto had come to notice how their parents always seemed to favor Naruko.

He had noticed it even before then. But he had always thought it was somehow his fault, that he was either doing something wrong that made them love his sister more, or that he was just childishly blowing things out of proportion. But once he knew that there _was_ something different, something totally out of his control, that made his parents prefer his sister to him… he slowly began feeling more left out. If he didn't do something soon to get their love, he would be invisible. He began to think of himself as a ghost in the family which made him flinch. He would not let that happen.

He made overtures from time to time. He would suggest that they go to the cultural museum, rather than to the latest Yukie Fujikaze film that Naruko wanted to see. He would suggest that they eat Gyuudon, rather than Naruko's favorite Ramen. It wasn't that he didn't like Yukie Fujikaze films, or Ramen. In fact he was quite fond of Princess Gale's adventures. It was simply a test to see if they would accept his advances …

…they never did yet which he would soon change.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Naruto knew that he was a strange child. He was able to memorize even the smallest details of things that others weren't able to do. He didn't have any friends, but he did know that he was the only kid around who spent more time reading than he did playing. During some of his few trips to the public library he had heard people muttering about it being unnatural for such a young child to be looking for books on chakra, Taijutsu, history, or fuinjutsu, and that it must be the Kyuubi's influence showing through.

It was the sort of comment that really hurt. Not because they were being mean to him, but because he knew that if it Naruko went looking for the exact same information they would praise her as child prodigy. Just the thought of that happening made him slightly more upset. He didn't do anything to others. What was so wrong with gaining knowledge? He was sure that others would learn this later on or so he thought. You see, naruto was born with something Naruko didn't which was a photographic memory. This lead to him breezing through many books and learning them too. Of course seeing the hatred held against him, he decided that keeping what he actually learned a secret would be a good thing.

People that often saw him reading would sneer saying things like a demon would be too dumb to understand what he was reading. He didn't care about their opinions because only his family's matter to him which he was sure they didn't hate him but just placed him as a low priority.

The whole village knew that the Kyuubi's power was sealed in his sister. They loved her because they believed she would one day be their most powerful guardian, some already said she would make a good Godaime.

He snorted. The entire village hated him. They saw him as a reminder of how powerless they had been that day, and as an insult to those who died that fateful night. He had begun a dislike towards the villagers because of their stupidity. He began thinking about all the hateful things they said about him and ways in which involve them dying.

The Kyuubi's demonic voice brought him out of his dark thoughts. _**"If you're quite finished your dark thoughts, maybe we could discuss some things?"**_

Naruto flinched reflexively. Having that voice in his head would take some getting used to. _'How come you can talk to me now?'_

For some reason he got the distinct impression of a nonchalant shrug. _**"I've always been able to talk to you Brat. I just didn't see the point. Anyways, I've got a proposal. I'll help you train since your parents don't have enough time for you and when the time comes, I will tell you a way to get as strong as me or even stronger. The only thing I want in return is for you to keep this a secret from everyone even your parents. I will allow you to after the process is complete"**_

He blinked. He then agreed so he would gain enough strength to impress his parents and to probably rub it in the villager's face.

He let his right leg straighten out, and then rested his elbow on his left knee and his chin on his elbow. Settled in the new, and more comfortable, position he reflected on the matter.

The fact that he hadn't even considered telling them was strange in, and of, itself. He had seen Naruko running amok around the house, searching high and low, just to tell their parents that she had seen a funny paper butterfly. And yet he, upon finding that he could talk to a buji in his head, had not even contemplated telling them.

He pushed the thoughts aside. It wasn't _that_ strange, given the division that was growing between him and the rest of the Namikaze family. Nonetheless, he found it suspicious that Kyuubi asked him not to talk about it.

'_Why can't I tell them?'_

_**"Because fool, if they find out your father will change the seal so that I can't talk to you. They will say that I'm trying to corrupt you and turn you against them. Plus who will train you then? Also how else will you get their attention if you are not that strong?" **_Kyuubi used the last part to seal the deal knowing naruto was trying to get the attention of his family just as naruko has.

Naruto grunted at her snappish tone but acknowledged the veracity of her statement. _'OK! I promise! Now, what sort of training can you help me with?'_

(**THIS SECTION WAS NOT WRITTEN BY ME BUT THE AUTHOR I GOT THE IDEA FROM WHICH IS AT THE TOP. THE REST WILL BE ME FROM NOW ON. I DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO BEGIN SO I TOOK THIS SECTION AS A START UP) The link to the story is below jus copy and paste it in address bar.**

www.**fanfiction**.net/s/6393672/1/Naruto_**Ancestry**_**Renewed**

"_**Move those legs soldier."**_

The kyuubi's training was painful to say the least. The kyuubi with thousands of years of knowledge decided to teach naruto the Hokuto Shinken which was a style that used 70% of the body's strength which led to why naruto's physical training was extreme. He wanted the boy's body to be tough. He had began using weights which his sister tossed aside deeming them useless. Naruto of course wouldn't let them go to waste so he utilized them to their full potential. One day he came upon Naruko doing handseals trying to pull off a jutsu.

After that, he went into somewhere away from the house then repeated what he saw. After the first few minutes of failure, he managed to do the jutsu which turned out to be a solid clone jutsu. He was exhausted by now due to not having a large amount of chakra. He dismissed the clone in which he discovered that the memories of the clones came back when they were dismissed. This zapped the remaining energy he had left causing him to faint. After 3 hours of resting, he had enough energy to go back home. When he arrived, he saw her finally making clones but she created 30 clones and didn't even look winded.

"_**We need to get your reserves up. Remember I told you about a method to make you stronger, well that will give you large reserves. For now use your clone to study seals while you do you physical training along with chakra control exercises."**_

So that is what naruto did secretly for 2 years which he was now 7 which his level of fuinjutsu was surpassed his father. His chakra reserve and control was now at low Jounin. He had also mastered the Hokuto Shinken but that was all he had under his belt so far. His only jutsu was academy and shadow clones which put him on low chunin while his sister was on mid genin level overall due to not having her brother's ability to learning things fast and also a demon that was really old. But no one knew of his skills which was something he preferred.

He began thinking of ways to get stronger which he then remembered kyuubi telling him a way. 'Hey kyuubi-sama, do you think I'm ready yet to get stronger the way you mentioned?'

"_**Not yet. I'm looking through your list of fuinjutsu that you will need to do this. In order for it to work, you will need enough strength or you will die. There is a possibility that you will die. You see, in order to do this, you will place a seal that will reject your spirit from your body and a seal that transfer natural energy into youki. Basically you are killing yourself for a few minutes. As soon as you are out of your body, you will start gathering natural energy. While you are gathering natural energy, your seal will change it. Now this is the 'fun' part for me and the painful part for you. Not only will it be hard to gather and change at the same time but it will be painful thus leading to why you aren't ready yet. Just give it 2 more years."**_

'Fine, I will wait then.' He went back to training physically along with chakra control exercise. He knew the academy would start in one year which gave him enough time to get his chakra control up to mid Jounin which he did exactly that along with start creating seals.

When the academy did roll around, naruto made up a resolve that no matter what, he would make sure he ended up average in his grades overall which he did. Throughout the four years of going to the academy, he made sure he looked average to those who saw him. Of course, he was way stronger than anyone could imagine. He was now a buji and the kyuubi a body now. Yes it seemed that kyuubi was indeed a girl. Naruto couldn't help but remember the process.

**FLASHBACK**

Those two years had passed and naruto was now 9 years old. He set up the seals just as he was told. He did this in a secret area and placed seals so no one would know what he was up to. He began the painful and long procedure. As he went on, he felt himself being pushed out of his body. Now he felt lighter than ever. He didn't have time to contemplate so without waiting any longer, he started gathering natural energy while the seal was changing it to youki. He then felt pain and lots of it but he still kept his concentration up. His power level grew as did his body. He felt his body slowly expanding while increasing in size.

After 3 hours of pain, naruto looked over to the nearest river to see what he looked like but became surprised to see him become a black dragon with wings. He began flexing his wings a little. He began experimenting with his senses to find that they improved greatly. He stuck his snout in the air and began sniffing around for different scents. He soon picked up one of blood. But based on the negative reaction from kyuubi, this wasn't any ordinary blood.

"_**Naruto I want to find where that scent came from now!" **_Seeing how serious kyuubi sounded, he went there and was shocked at what he saw. It was a small red fox dead on a bear trap. _**"Damn cruel mortals hunting innocent animals. Kit, go get the body and transfer my soul to the body. There is no use leaving the body to go to waste." **_Seeing as kyuubi got him the power, he complied. He stuck her soul in her body and waited until something happened. When something did, it was not what he was expecting. The fox turned into a teen with red hair and eyes. She was a goddess with her double-D breast. She was also completely naked which made him blush. The kyuubi saw this and smirked.

"_**I didn't know my host was a pervert. Do you want me na-ru-to-kun." **_Her voice was majestic. Naruto did the only thing a 9 year old did in his situation, he fainted. The fox make a mental connection before searching for one of her secret dens near konoha.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

So here we are, a twelve year old naruto pretending to listen as Iruka lectured them. This was boring to him since he knew the stuff already so he placed his head down. While this was going on, hinata took glances at him which Naruko caught. Naruto had slowly changed from a brat to someone better. Over the years, she noticed naruto would avoid the family. At first it didn't bother her at all. She was actually happy. But when she saw sasuke and his older brother, she couldn't help but think what her life would be if she had a brother or why her brother was seemingly avoiding her and their parents.

She then thought back to how she treated him. The more she thought about it, the more she felt bad. She treated him like an outcast. She was pushing him away from her and to make things worst she mad him miserable. And even worst was that he didn't seem like he was pushing her away but was rather neutral. She was the reason for the gap between them and she would have to patch that up. With that she promised herself she would apologize during dinner time and maybe help hinata get with him.

Kushina and minato was also having thoughts about naruto. He rarely stayed around them for long even during dinner. When he was near them, he would say few to no words at all. This worried kushina greatly. She didn't want him to isolate himself from the family. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to neglect training him but she thought it was a good idea at the time to make sure Naruko had a good grasp of the youki first so she didn't to worry about her daughter going berserker on everyone because she lost control. Of course looking back in the past, she knew what she must do; she must apologize and hope he inherited his father's' forgive and forget' attitude. She turned to minato for advice.

"Minato-kun, I need your help." He looked into her eyes and saw guilt and sadness.

"What do you need help with?" He asked as to why she would feel guilty.

"It's naruto" she said. He waited for her to elaborate which she did. "Ever since we neglected training him over Naruko, I barely get to see him anymore. He doesn't talk much to us anymore. We are like strangers to him." She started sobbing a little. "I want us to be a family again and not like this. It's like we have one child now instead of two." Now she fully broke down. Minato felt the same way too.

"How about we talk to him during dinner and then we could be a family again ok honey." He said while rubbing her back. They stayed like this until they heard the door open and Naruko yelling "I'm home." Naruko came to the kitchen and turned to them.

"Mom can you make a lot of ramen tonight. Make sure you have extras." She took off after that preparing to make amends with her older brother. What she didn't know was that she wasn't the only one.

Naruto came in 5 minutes after her. After a quick hello he headed to the stairs but was stopped by his mother.

"Naruto how was your day today?" This shocked him greater than a chidori. His mom never really asked him that so he gave her a quick 'ok' reply before trying to move around her. But she didn't let him. She pulled him into a quick hug before leaving a shocked naruto. He stayed like this for a second more before heading upstairs for a shower. He then slipped out, got dressed, and then went downstairs.

As he made his way to the table, he felt and saw that they were waiting for him. He sat down before eating slowly. Things were really weird for him. It seems as if they were all studying him for something. Even Naruko was eating slowly which was weird since they were eating ramen which she would kill for. Just as kushina was about to say something, Naruko beat her to it.

"So aniki how was your day? I mean did you learn something new?" Every head turned towards her. Now it was her turn to feel weird. She usually called him by his name.

"Well I don't know, I was sort of sleeping. I learned how to do it with my eyes open." He scratched the back of his head while laughing sheepishly. This shocked Naruko to the bone, she always thought he was a book worm like sakura.

"But I thought you; well you see me and the others…." She couldn't tell him that she and the other thought he was a book worm loser. But is seems as if naruto already knew.

"What, you thought I stayed up in class and listened word for word scribbling like my life depended on it. That sounds more like sakura. Iruka could put a tail beast to sleep with his lectures." Naruto just made a joke. Minato, kushina, and Naruko all formed the ram seal before building up chakra before screaming" kai". Nothing happened of course so they didn't try again. They stayed silent until kushina chose now to speak.

"Naruto, I would like to apologize to you. I should never have neglected to train you and I know no amount of reason should excuse us for our wrong doing. I hope you could find it in your heart to forgive us." She rushed over and sobbed in her son's chest while repeatedly saying sorry over and over. Naruko also apologized.

"And I aniki would like to apologize for everything I've done in the past. I now see the errors in my ways and will do anything in my power to have you back." She too broke down and cried. Naruto couldn't find it in himself to stay mad so he did what was natural to him.

"I accept your apologies even you dad." He said with sincerity. The entire family came in a group hug which naruto returned. He was finally getting what he wanted from his family which was for them to accept him. They then returned to their proper seat. Minato then spoke up.

"Alright guys, tomorrow we will meet up where I will teach both of you guys so get some rest and come prepared. Also I will assign you guys on the same team tomorrow when I'm making the teams that way you could bond with each other." With that being said, they all left to their respective rooms.

It was now 11 at night and there was a lone figure creeping towards naruto's bedroom. There was a thunderstorm outside and a mean one at that. Every time lightning struck, the figure would flinch. The lone figure laid in bed with naruto moving closer for comfort.

Naruto was having the most wonderful dream and of course, a wet dream. He was dreaming about kyuubi's naked form and him doing things a twelve year old shouldn't be thinking about. Of course what he didn't know was kyuubi had a connection to him and was sending him those images leaving him completely open for an attack or anything else.

While he was dreaming that, he had an erection which slipped through his boxers for the world to see and tapped Naruko on the back. Without looking, she reached back and tried to gently push it only to get a moan out of naruto. She looked back at what she was pushing and noticed it was part of him. She knew it as what was described as a penis by her mom. She was told that a guy used it to pee and that was all she was told. She notices some clear liquid oozing out the slit of it. Was naruto peeing now? If so, why was it thick looking? Without thinking she gently slid her fingers across it to then lick the stuff.

She thought it was a bit salty. She did so again which got a moan from him. Then a little more came out. She immediately thought he was about to pee. She began to think. 'I don't think this is pee but aniki seem to enjoy it. Maybe this will bring us together as a family more.' She rubbed her fingers across him going back and forth causing him to moan more. Kyuubi through naruto sent more and more images to make sure he thought he was getting pleasure through his dream. She wanted to see what would happen.

She then put her mouth around him to suck it out. While she was doing this, kyuubi sent images of her doing the same to him. He came in her mouth which she drank savoring her brother's flavor. She then thought about other ways to make him happy until she remembered walking in on her mom and dad doing something. Her mom sat on him with the penis inserted in her hole. She was told she would know what happened when she got older.

So she slipped her clothes off and did the same in which sent her in a world of pain at first. That pain then soon went away. He moaned a little but that was all.

After 5 minutes of waiting, nothing happened so she slowly got up until she heard him moan again while pleasure was sent through her body. The sound causes her to sit back down hoping she could make him happy like her mom made dad. Nothing happened again. Losing her temper she slid up a little and the slammed down causing him to moan again. She began to wonder if she had to bounce on him to make him happy. Kyuubi then started sending images of her doing the same. In his mind and outside world, he started pushing as she was bouncing.

Naruto didn't realize that that wonderful feeling was his sister riding him. Naruko bounce faster and harder. She felt jolts of pleasure through her whole body. Just as she felt his member twitch, his eyes snapped open then his toes curled before he shot his load into her. She of course had a buildup in which she let go on her brother while screaming "NARUTOOOO".

Minato and kushina heard this and ran to where the noise came from to see something that they didn't want to see. Naruko was straddled on her brother with his cock in her. Minato turned to naruto with a serious tone.

"Naruto what are you doing, she is your sister." Naruto shot a reply hoping to defuse the situation.

"I didn't I swear. I was having a dream about a nice naked women with red hair and-"he didn't get to finish as minato cut him off.

"You were dreaming about having sex with your mom? Looks like I need to talk about what sex is right honey." She sighed. She didn't want it to come to this so soon but it couldn't' be helped so they gave them a detailed explanation about sex and its results. They then explained that even though they did it with siblings, they wouldn't get mad because many konoha clans did it to keep their bloodlines strengthened. They then left a blushing pair.

Naruko couldn't believe what she had done but at the same time, it felt good to her and it got her close to her brother.

"Aniki, you probably think know it's wrong to do what we did but I…..I liked the way it feels and I want more aniki. How well do you know about it and I want you to show me." While part of him wanted no part of this, a larger part wanted him to do it which he caved in. He took the rest of his clothes off and he sat on the edge of the bed. Naruko grabbed his member before sitting on him while slipping it in her. She once again started bouncing in which became a rhythm. Pretty soon that build up feeling happened again before she released it on him again. She got off of him thinking that was it only to have him grab her and bend her over before slapping his skin against hers. His strokes became fierce until her legs gave out. She fell to her hands and knees but that didn't stop her. He started going at it like a dog.

Naruko started seeing blackness in the corner of her eyes. Naruto was having a great feeling with his sister. If it's what it was like to have a sister love him then imagine the mother. He soon felt his limit coming to an end so without warning, he buried himself into her before ejaculating into her. The two then got on the bed and cuddled.

"Hey Naruko-chan, are you ok?" She was still thinking about that wonderful feeling.

"Yes naruto-kun I'm doing fine. I feel as though we have bonded more and I want to do it more."

"Don't worry because we will be bonding a lot more to make up for our time apart." With that he went off to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two a new revelation **

Naruto got out of bed and stretched. He looked over to see his sister sleeping peacefully in his bed. It was odd for him to have his sister treat him badly one minute then change completely but it was a good change which he loved. He thought maybe she felt bad and wanted to be together. He smiled at that thought. Even though he still had an entire village that hates him, at least his family would be there for him which was all that mattered to him the most.

He went down stairs and noticed no one else was up. So using skills he required through reading, he whipped up some breakfast which was pancakes, eggs, sausages, and rolls. The beautiful smell awoke the family. They greeted each other nicely before having breakfast.

After breakfast was complete, they all went outside for their training in the family ground. Minato turned to face them.

"Alright, first I need to know where you are in your skills first starting with you naruko." She struck a thinking pose before listing them.

"Well I know the academy jutsu except clone which I use shadow clones instead. I also know rasengan along with being able to use the fox cloak up to three tails. I'm at low chunin level at Tai, ken, and ninjutsu. I know a few chakra control exercises but my overall skills are low chunin and with three tails of chakra, I'm about jounin level." she said with pride. Naruto then stepped forward.

"Well I know would name them and tell you my skills but I would like for you to judge my skills. I would like to fight you dad." They were surprised by his request but minato complied. They both stood face to face. Minato entered his taijutsu style the humming bird while naruto entered his. The onlookers along with minato looked confuse since they never saw the style before. The two looked at each other before charging at each other.

Naruto threw a punch at minato which he dodged. Naruto's hit the floor instead leaving behind a large dent. This shocked the others greatly. Minato wasn't able to get time to wonder what style it was as he was forced on the defensive side. Each time naruto's fist made contact with something, that object would end up damaged. The speed naruto was showing was easily jounin and so was his taijutsu which could possible increase more with experience. The next thing naruto did was summon shadow clones which once again shocked them. How did he learn that jutsu? Naruto and his clones opened their mouth and gathered chakra until it was a ball. They released the balls at minato which he dodged by adding more speed. The balls created several explosions when they hit something.

Minato was surprised at the damage being made by his twelve year son. He had to be low jounin at least. This of course brought back sad memories that he didn't help him become this. Naruto saw the guilt and stopped the match.

"Dad, I thought we were starting over. Stop thinking about the past and think about the future." Minato looked up and smiled.

"Well, you are obviously jounin in taijutsu. But where did you learn shadow clones?" He wasn't the only one that was curious but naruko and kushina too.

"Oh I saw naruko do the handseals for it and it wasn't hard to memorize." The others sweat dropped at this. Minato then asked the next question that was bugging him.

"How many jutsu do you know and what's their rank. That jutsu you used looked about b-rank." Naruto thought about it but decided to share the knowledge with his family and probably only them.

"Well that is because it is. I call it chakra ball. It fired pure chakra at your opponent. I don't really have any jutsu since most of my time was spent of fuinjutsu." Now this shocked both minato and kushina. Learning seals is not a simple thing at all. Minato took years and years to get to his level. So they thought he was at a low level. "I have a few seals on me; do you want to see them?" Minato nodded wanting to see his son's seal.

Naruto then pulled out a piece of paper and placed it on his forehead before channeling some chakra in it. He then disappeared from sight. Both minato and kushina thought it was genjutsu thus leading them to trying to dispel it. Naruto then appeared again.

"This was not genjutsu. It is an invisible seal that turns anything or anyone it is place on invisible." He gave minato the seal to look at. Kushina wanting to see it looked at it before summing up both of their thoughts. "Oh Shit.' It was not a simple seal as they originally thought. This jutsu allowed the user to blend into the environment by bending lights away from the user. To bend light away from something is not an easy thing to do. You needed to the seal to bend each color away from the user and if one color isn't bent away, then you will be exposed. While the two looked over it, naruto saw naruko with a little sadness in her eyes but also happiness.

He then began thinking of ways to help her in which he began thinking about what aspect she needed help with in class. She did past the practical parts easily so all she needed help with was the knowledge parts then the other parts. He pulled out a scroll with everything he learned from the academy all created into an easy learning system. He didn't know why he made it but was glad he did now since this would help her greatly. He walked up to her, unsealed the books, and then handed to her.

Naruko took the books from her brother then opened it. She stood there and read a little. The more she read, the more she realized that this was the same stuff from the academy but it was easier to understand. She sat back down and began reading it. When she had questions, naruto answered them or explained about it.

Minato and kushina had got finished looking over the seal and had to reevaluate naruto's skills. He was at least minato's level from what they concluded. But what they didn't know was that this wasn't the only thing he created.

They turned around to see naruto standing near naruko who was reading. They moved closer to hear what they were saying. It seems that naruto was helping her study more. Maybe they should give her this time to be with her brother and also learn a thing or two.

Minato then went to the tower to do his duty as hokage. He was also putting together teams. He went through the strengths and weaknesses of each student and paired them up accordingly. Also there were request for teams which he went through.

Asuma- Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji- ino-shika-choji formation- Approved

Kurenai- Kiba, hinata, and shino- tracking team- Approved

Kakashi- sasuke, naruko, and sakura- combat team- Denied

His plan was to put naruto and naruko under kushina. 'This would get them to bond more.' He would give Kakashi sasuke and sakura but instead of naruko, he would give him ami who passed barely. Now that he had those that graduated, he sent letters to the students and the teachers instead of having them show up to class. He noticed that no one asked for naruto which made him seem sad. Naruto was more skilled than the whole class including the 'avenger' sasuke. It seems that not many people like naruto which made him sad.

For the rest of the day, naruto sat idle by to make sure she understood everything from the academy which wasn't much since the council lowered the standards. Once she finished the basics, he had her create several clones to build on that knowledge. He had multiple clones read the same section as a way to make sure it all sunk in. By the end of the day, she had gained the knowledge that she ignore in the academy and a headache which naruto said he suffered worst before.

The duo went in the house where kushina was looking over something. She put the paper down with a sad look before going off to make some dinner. Naruko went to see the paper out of curiosity. It was a note from dad telling them about the request made and how naruto wasn't requested. She jumped when she heard a voice from behind her.

"I knew no one would request me. But it's ok though plus we are now on the same teams together and that's what counts." He hugged her and rubbed her back to comfort her which worked. The two took off most of their clothes leaving on their undergarments before turning in for the night.

The next day, they got dressed for business. Naruto wore a black shirt with a orange swirl on the back and kanji for dragon on the front, anbu pants, and combat boots. Naruko wore the same thing but had kanji for fox on the front.

The duo stepped into class side by side before sitting in a seat next to each other. This cause several reactions from the classmates.

Kiba growled because the 'demon' as his mom put it was next to his future mate which was what naruko was to him. He would get her to give her many strong pups. His mom said that if he mates with her, their children would be strong. She also gave him a warning about her brother being a demon and that killing him would bring him much fame and fortune. That's what he was going to do. He saw himself killing the 'demon' then having 'his' women please him. He was also pissed for not having naruko on his team. All he got was bug boy and scary bitch. He did not like weak women like her. Even her family said she was weak which said a lot right there. He gazed upon her beautiful red hair and images of him and her went through his mind. He pleasured himself to those images.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. Before his parents died, his dad would tell him to seduce her and have many children with her. He was told that this would strengthen the clan. He was also told to put the demon in its place. He not wanting to disappoint his father, he accepted the task and made a promise. He kept that promise even after his family died. He placed 'mating with naruko and killing demon' after killing Itachi.

Sakura and Ino had pure hatred in their eyes. Naruko their friend must be under the influence of the demon. They were told by their moms that naruto was a demon that killed off their family members. Ino's dad truly hated naruto but didn't say anything since he was on the civilian council and he had an image to keep up as a level headed person. That and he did not want to get on minato's bad side seeing as minato did not hate naruto as he thought. They both swore to eliminate konoha's problem.

Shikamaru did not think much on the situation except that the whole issue was troublesome. His parents didn't say much but then again, it didn't seem as if they cared at all. They probably didn't want to get associated with him which would tarnish their clan's reputation. Plus he wasn't their child so why should they care.

Choji was in a similar situation but only focused on their gut. As long as they weren't being dragged down or affected somehow, they won't do anything. They had too much on the line to go down because of one brat.

Shino and his clan had their own problems to deal with for them to even look into the situation. Just about everyone thought their clan was creepy because of their bugs. Thus they kept a secret life inside and outside the village. The only time they opened up was when they were at home in the presence of other family members. Shino loved his family especially his mom. Sometimes it was beyond mother and son type of love. He thought back to the conversation with his mom.

_Flashback_

_Shino was watching his bugs comfort each other intimately. He began to wonder if he would find someone to comfort him like his bugs were. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he did not notice the presence of his mother._

"_Shino are you ok?" She notices her son staring intently at the bugs having their romance._

"_No mother, I feel alone. I wonder if I will ever be loved by someone else because of our friends. This village does not except us because of that. I feel so hurt inside that many others will find someone to love while I have no one. I can't help but to be sad." She was reading his body signs and they were signs of someone slowly going into depression. She didn't like to see her son like this. She sent one of her bugs to try and communicate with his to find the problem. When it reported back, she found out that he needed sexual release. Of course knowing how bad their status was, she knew he could not get that anytime soon._

_She walked up to her son and slipped her hands into his pants and massaged his penis. He was about to tell her to stop but she added a little pressure silencing him quickly. Using her free hand, she slid his pants down enough to have his member out in the opening and began pumping him._

_Shino despite how much he wanted to say no couldn't deny his body the joy it was feeling. He tried to bite back a moan but he couldn't. His mom increased her speed when he moaned. Slowly he felt a buildup in his stick. She noticed his rod twitching and doubled her paste. This made him shoot all over the floor getting a little on her fingers. He turned around just in time to see her lick it off. He now felt released and his negative thoughts go away._

_Just as she turned around to leave, shino whispered 'thank you'. She smiled knowing she made him happy. _

_End of Flashback_

After that incident, he had his mom give him the same treatment whenever he felt like he needed it.

Hinata shyly looked over at naruto. He seems to be hated everywhere but just shrug it off as nothing. This caused her to admire him which over time turned into someone she desired. She was always affected by what people said about her and here he was just brushing off harsh death threats and insults like they were nothing. She wished she could be as strong as he was sometimes.

Before anything could happen, Iruka stepped into the class.

"Alright class, I assume you all got into a team. Are there any questions as to why you are placed in a certain team? If so, tell me where you would like to be and why?" This wouldn't matter anyway but he wanted their opinions on the matter. Kiba stepped forward.

"Yes I would like to know why I have bug boy and scared bitch. I would like naruko on my team since with my nose and her power, we could be strong together."

"Well, you were chose because of that nose to be with them because they have scouting abilities as you do. Thus this would make a great scouting team now would you please sit down. Would anyone else like to go?" This time Ino went up.

"Why do I have lazy ass and fat ass on my team when we could have me, sasuke, and naruko on a team? We would be a strong team like the sanins."

"Well ino, one it was requested and two, if you look at your parents and their teams, it should answer your question." She thought about and came up with the answer. They were trying to recreate the ino-shika-choji group. Sakura got up too and asked something similar to ino's question.

"Why can't we replace ami with naruko? We would have could have the next sannin here. Sasuke has his eyes, naruko has the chakra, and I have the control. This would be a great team." Iruka smiled at her brilliance. She did make a good point on that team combination but the hokage specifically made that team.

"That does sound good sakura but the hokage made that team himself. She is going to her brother's team while you get ami." He looked over at both naruto and naruko for a negative reaction but got none. The tension that was between them was also gone. This surprised him greatly since it was there for a long time and now it was gone. He of course held no hate for naruto but also held no love for him.

He was completely neutral towards him and teacher him the same as the class. He was what others referred to as the perfect teacher. He didn't let his hate get in his way of work. He began looking for other questions but saw none so he sat back and waited for the jounin to collect their students.

The all came in as a group except kushina who was a few feet in front of them. The others were talking to Kakashi trying to calm him down. They knew he was angry for not getting what he wanted. He like the villagers and many other ninja's hated naruto. So when he found that not only did he not get sensei's daughter, but the fact she was on the demon's team, he grew angry.

Kurenai also hated him. She knew others did as well so if she was to secretly kill him, she would not only be seen as a hero, but Kakashi would also be happy. The fox had killed her Tou-san which had caused her to go into depression. It was due to having great friends that she recovered. She was going to kill him as soon as he was alone. She was sure that she didn't need to wait for an academy student to get tired to kill him.

Asuma too hated him but did not want to anger the hokage or his grandfather so he acted neutral for now.

As they collected their students, Iruka watched the different face expression from the jounin. Kakashi's face was twisted in rage, kushina wore her smile, and the others hid their emotions.

Kushina took her two students to train far away from the village while the others told them about a test and dismissed them. Kushina with the help of naruto began running naruko into the floor. Naruto didn't do much training today except coming up with idea for jutsu based on his strong element affinities which were water, air, fire, and darkness which he got from transformation. He also gained something that allowed him to create his own dimension and control whatever was inside. While he was doing so, he sensed someone with killing intent directed to him but pretended he didn't notice.

Kurenai stared at the demon in front of her with so much hatred. She couldn't wait until he was alone. As the sun went down, she saw kushina and naruko went to naruto then after 5 minutes of talking, they left which made Kurenai smile since now they were alone.

Naruto looked in her direction and called out. "You can come out now Kurenai, I know you're there. I could sense that killing intent oozing from you. A blur appeared in front of him and there stood Kurenai with a glare fixed on him and nothing else. She pulled out a kunai and charged at him thinking it was enough.

Naruto simple sidestepped the swipe then slapped it away from her hand disabling her. Using shadow tendrils, he had Kurenai's hand and feet restrained. She was the pulled to her hands and knees facing naruto.

"I wonder how you became a jounin with such ghastly skills. I could become jounin then. You are too clouded by hate plus you are ignorant. Tou thought a simple charge would be enough to kill me which is an insult to me. I guess I should punish you now." His punishment was to leave her for a few hours in which the shadow would let her go. Kurenai had other thoughts which led to her next words.

"What are you going to do? Rape me until you have more demon spawns. We will kill you and them. Then with much regret, we will have to kill kushina since you brain washed her you damn demon." She spat the last word with such venom.

Now naruto was use to being threatened but when the threatened his family which for some reason he felt the need to protect, that pushed him over the edge. Ways to torture her or make her miserable flashed before his eyes. This woman would get a stronger punishment than before. But what would make a great fearful punishment for her. That's when her words came back to him. Kunoichi's are afraid of rape so if he did this to her, this would be great punishment. He didn't really want to but then again, she deserves it.

He approached her and pulled down her pants enough to give him access while ignoring the cursing woman. He pulled down his pants before giving his cock a few pumps to get an erection then plunged his it into her vagina ignoring her screams of curses and pleas for help. There was some type of resistant in her which broke when he gave it a hard thrust. Some blood leaked out of her which he did not notice. She kept screaming hoping someone would hear her soon. Her screams only turned him on more for some reason. He was about to pick up speed until a forced cough made slow down a little.

They both turned around to the sight of a woman with red hair and eyes. She wore a white kimono and black slippers. It was kyuubi. Kurenai was about to ask for help until what naruto said froze her dead in her track.

"Kyuubi, what…are you…..doing here?" Naruto replies through thrust. He was enjoying every second with her. Kurenai through gritting her teeth in pain got a good look at her face and became angry at the sight of her eyes. They were the same eyes that killed her dad years ago. That set off some questions in her head.

'That's the kyuubi but didn't it take over a boy's body? I know that is kyuubi but how it is outside the seal and it's a she. Those eyes are different from the boys' but I was sure he was kyuubi. Also if the kyuubi is standing clearly in front of me, then who is the person raping me?' The more she thought about it, the more she felt sick. 'OMG the boy was really the forth's son and not kyuubi.'

For the second time in her life, she felt useless. The first time being not being able to help her father and now is the second time. She had treated the son of the hokage like a demon and even helped attack him. She like the other girls wanted the yondaime to fuck them despite him being over 6 years older than them. He was a popular man so who wouldn't.

When she found out he was having a child, she wanted to wait until he got old enough before seducing him. If she gained his affection when he turned at least twelve, then she could keep him to herself until he was at least 16 years old or at least 15. But the kyuubi attack happened which caused the yondaime to seal it away separately from its power.

'Wait, how could it take control without its power? Damn it, I shouldn't have listened to those stupid villagers at all. I could have had him all to me and I would have been able to keep my promise to Tou-san to give him strong grandkids. I would have had a strong husband too.'

"I didn't know you were a rapist naruto-kun?" She jokingly asked. "Look I could see your busy in all but I just wanted to tell you that I am going to visit my dens and regain my power again. I am going to be grabbing you seal to do so ok?"

"Yes…that will be fine…just don't…forget… about me ok?" He asked through grunts which she nodded.

"Also, our connection will still be up but I don't think I will be able to communicate long distance." By now naruto was close to Cumming. Kyuubi left right after he replied leaving them to their business.

"Don't worry…I will be fine." He felt him about to cum so he pulled out or he tried.

Kurenai was thinking of ways to get him to forgive her. Her answer came when she felt his member twitch. What was one way to get two lovers together, which came in the form of a child? She had seen a child bring a family together on different cases. She was pretty sure that due to having kyuubi, he could produce children now which she didn't know how right she was.

Demons unlike humans had children at a young age which was common for them. So her plan was to let him ejaculate into her thus making her pregnant and bringing them together somewhat. Then she could slowly worm her way into his heart then from there fuck him over and over thus creating a bigger family. Her ideas were about to be ruined when she felt him pulling out so pushing a large amount of chakra, she had her pussy clamp down on his penis then adding a dab of chakra, had his pole drained.

Naruto felt his load slowly being sucked out into her thus he really tried to pull it out. This caused the process to speed up. After failing to disconnect, his toes curled up, his eyes rolled back, and his body tensed as he released a huge load into her. She did not let go as she drained him of his sperm. All he could do was moan as he was being drained.

Kurenai knew she completed phase one as the warm sperm filled her stomach. With the amount she had going into her, she smile on the inside knowing soon she will have a child. As her vision faded, her release on him faded until it was gone. She soon fainted on the floor as access semen leaked out of her.

Naruto quickly cleaned that up then pulled up their pants before picking her to drop her off at her home. He was glad her window was open still. He slid it open then placed her on his bed.

He was now in a state of panic. He did not expect her to make him cum in her. He thought she would tell him not to cum in her. What would change her mind that she was willing to let a demon cum inside of her? He mentally palmed his face at the obvious answer. He called kyuubi by her title in front of her. Then the fact that even though kyuubi was in her human form, her eyes never changed. They were eyes that anyone could tell right away who she was.

Then there was the fact that she had a 95 percent chance she was pregnant due to his transformation and the fact that demons or buji which he was on now produce children faster. This meant she was going to be pregnant and others. He froze at that. This meant his sister too and in two weeks, she should be showing signs of it. He would ask his mom when he got home. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he forgot to wash the scent of sex from his body.

When he opened the door, kushina turned to see her son sweating. She pushed it off as her son training until when he ran past her quickly saying 'sorry I'm late mom, won't happen again'. She smelt it and knew that he was not sweating from training but from sex. She began to wonder who would not hate him and would have sex with her son. Did the person not know about her son's status? She pushed it out as things she would learn sooner or later.

Naruto came back down feeling nervous. Kushina sensing his presence turned to him and smiled on the inside knowing her son must need 'his' mother. Clearing those thoughts, she was now focused on him.

"Is there anything wrong sochi?" He looked her dead in the eyes before coming clean. He told her about kyuubi being released, some of her teaching, then the things that happen with naruko then Kurenai. He told her his theory that they might be pregnant soon and in two weeks if they show signs, then they are his. He of course left out being a buji and most of his training sessions.

He then waited for the berating but got a hug instead. Seeing his confusion she explained that he was making the clan bigger that it was. She told him that he would make the uzumaki-namikaze clan one of the greatest clans made. Feeling that she made him happy she then made dinner and called everyone down.

During dinner, kushina kept looking at naruto with pride. Not only was he going to be a father soon, but she was sure naruko was happy. She had seen her daughter the morning after their sex with a big cheery smile. She then wondered, 'how big is he?'

While naruto was eating, kushina slipped off one of her slippers. She secretly places her foot on his crotch area then using her toes, massage his underbelly of his dick through his pants. She waited until it stood to his highest peak before smiling. Her son was gifted indeed. She then wrapped her toes around it then started pumping through his clothes.

Meanwhile naruto fought the urge to moan. He looked around to see that no one noticed what was going on. Turning to his smirking mom, he mouthed to her. 'What are you doing?' She then mouthed off to him.

'I'm enjoying my Sochi's gift.'

'Please don't do it right here.'

'I will if you promise to fuck me after dinner.' Knowing he lost the fight he gave in quickly so he wouldn't cum in his pants during dinner.

'I promise just stop it.' She complied and put her feet in the slippers again. After dinner was over, kushina offered to do the dishes and asked for help which naruto offered. They went into the kitchen where she turned to the counter for leverage, slipped her pants down, and bent over.

"Minato is up stairs waiting so I want to make it quick. I want another child but he wants to wait." Naruto pulled down his pants and boxers before plunging in her pussy. He almost came early but managed not to. Quickly picking up speed he jammed in and out of her feeling pleasure throughout his body.

Kushina bit her teeth down as to not moan but she was losing. Quickly throwing up a silent barrier on the room as to not alert anyone on their activities, she allowed herself to moan as load as she wanted to. She did not expect her son to be this good but he was.

"Fuck me harder my Sochi, punish your mother for neglecting you. Punish us for making you feel alone to deal with the hatred of the village alone. PUNISH ME. FUCK ME HARDER AND FASTER." She yelled the last part. He complied and sped up while thrusting with a strong force. He then began hitting a spot which sent jolts of pleasure through his penis. His mom screamed before her pussy started letting out juice in short burst. He felt a buildup in his dick before let it rip inside her. She in turn shot out onto his dick wetting him good.

They both cleaned up all evidence on what happened then went up stairs which kushina went to her Horney husband while naruto went to his needy sister.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

Two weeks and two days had passed since Naruto had sex with Kushina, Kurenai, and Naruko. And just as he predicted, they started showing signs of pregnancy. They had it confirmed in secret with Tsunade at the hospital so that the general public did not know. But each did it for a certain reason.

Kushina and Naruko did not trust anyone from outside their family to tell the news. They did of course did trust Tsunade since she was the one whom would deliver their child. While Kushina was just as good at medics as tsunade since she did learn from her, she did not think she would be able to use those skills right after giving birth. They also trusted Sarutobi and Jiraiya though they didn't tell them about the pregnancy. They thought that the less people to know would mean the safer the information is. Imagine what the villagers would do to the baby if they found out who it belong to.

Kurenai didn't tell her friends because they didn't see Kyuubi and Naruto side by side thus if she told them, they would not only burn the baby as to purify the world of demons but also claim she is brainwashed and that they should kill the demon to get her to return to her old self. This thought made her realize how ignorant she was. She couldn't help but feel how bad she screwed up. She really needed to apologize to him and get on his good side again. She was going to beg him for forgiveness.

While she was contemplating on how to do just that, naruto was seen heading to the kitchen to confront his family. His father had not known yet due to his duties that kept him away from home. But tonight he was going to find out. Naruto gave him a suggestion to use shadow clones to do the paper work which after kissing his son's face while saying 'thank you my hero' over and over.

He made his way to the living room where he spotted them waiting in the living room. Kushina and naruko was sitting in 1 couch while minato sat on the opposite side of them. As soon as he sat down, minato not waiting any longer to find out what the problem was initiated the conversation.

"So now that naruto is here, can anyone you please tell me what is going on? It seems important judging on the fact that you not only summoned us all here but you seem to be a little nervous. So please just jump straight to the point all ready. I'll be ready for anything you throw at me." He didn't want her beating around the bushes. He liked to hear the whole truth and not a watered down or sugared version of it. Kushina not wanting to disappoint him just came right forward with it.

"Naruko and I are pregnant. The father of our children is your son Naruto. There is also one other person who might have a child by Naruto but that depends on whether or not she keeps it or not." This was something minato was not prepared for. His mind looks at the negatives and positives first.

On the negative side, he would be a jiji really soon and he didn't think he had started growing gray hair yet. As soon as the child was old enough, they would ask for ramen, call him jiji which was a title he gave Hiruzen and probably be hyper active if they get their mothers personality. Images of little kids yelling 'dattebayo' while making him miserable ran through his head. The images made him shudder. He also thought about losing his wife to his son. Does this mean he was alone again?

He began looking at the positives to the situation. His wife did not cheat on him with a stranger but his son. His daughter had someone that could watch over her. Then there was the fact that the clan was getting bigger. He was also sure that the children would be strong with the combination of Kyuubi in their system and Naruto's intelligence. What he didn't know was that Naruto contributed a large part as well since he was a buji as well. His children were sure to be strong which was pretty much guaranteed.

After thinking through the negatives and the positives, he thought of more positives than negatives thus leading to him congratulating them.

"Congratulations Kushina and Naruko. It seems our clan is expanding by the minute. I pretty sure we will be great in no time. Also now that you are both pregnant, you guys do know that there will be limits on you missions and training so that the baby won't be put at risk. Until you both have your child, I and Naruto will have to sure you guys are safe. Now that is settled, what names will be given. You guys should come up with a boy and a girl name in case it turns to be one or the other. Also if-"he was cut off by a knock on the door.

He went to see who it was and came to the sight of a teary eyed Kurenai.

"May I please come in, this is very important. I need to speak with your son." Minato not wanting to see her get any sadder if possible let her in. Plus something told him she was the other girl that was mentioned. He remembered her when he was younger. She asked to get to be with his son as soon as he was old enough for her. It seems as if she was getting that soon. But why was she crying? Maybe she didn't want the baby anymore. He would have to wait until she got to the living room. He escorted her to the family.

She walked over to naruto and asked him while minato sat back down in his seat.

"Naruto, can I see you for a minute alone?" She did not know that the family already knew of the situation especially his mom and sister.

"I already know what you came here for. You came to tell me that you're pregnant. It is yours to do whatever you want. If you want to kill it, it's on you." He expected her to jump for joy forgetting that she made him cum inside her but what she said was something he did not expect.

"I want to keep it and raise it with you. I've been thinking about how I've been treating you lately and I know this won't be enough but I'm sorry." She got down on her knees for what she was about to say next. "Please forgive me for my treatment. I wish to make amends to what I've do to you. I feel horrible and I need you to punish me for what I've done to you." She pulled out a scroll and out of it came a whip. She broke down and cried. "Please….punish….me Naruto….." she said in between sobs. She calmed down enough to get out a few lines. "I need your forgiveness so we could be together. Ever since I found out you were going to be born, I wanted to be with you. Please let that be. I'm so sorry Naruto." She rushed to him then pressed her face in his chest the completely broke down.

Naruto was trying to figure out what to do but he couldn't. This woman in front of him, the person who hated him, treated him like shit; jounin to her own team was crying in his chest and begging for forgiveness. He did not sense one lie in her words during her confession. What she said to him was completely honest. He tried to find reasons to hate her but couldn't. Now Naruto was not an evil person but that doesn't mean he would just forgive any person. He may have done so with his family but that was a different case. First they didn't hate him but thought that the needed to focus on Naruko first. Then there is the fact that they didn't help beat him to the floor.

She on the other hand hated him and helped beat him down. But here she was a heart broken pregnant woman. He sighed at what he was going to do next.

"Alright Kurenai, I forgive you but as for the relationship thing, I will give you over the duration of nine moths to redeem yourself." He couldn't hate her seeing as she held his child. What if their child looks just like her, then would he hate the child for something out of their control? If so, then he wouldn't be better than the villagers. Plus she did seem sincere in her apology and to add to that, he didn't want to see the child go without one of their parents due to their indifference. Maybe with time he would learn to love her.

Nodding in understanding, she got up. She now had a second chance and there was no way she would let anyone ruin her chance now. Without any warning she crashed her lips into his and slipped her tongue in his mouth a moved it around for a few seconds before breaking the kiss and leaving behind a gaping naruto. It seems she truly wanted to be forgiven seeing as she had a jumpstart on things.

The others were shocked at what just happened. Kurenai the ice queen who was famous for being cold to guys asking her out on dates broke down in front of not just naruto but his family and the hokage to boot. After her confession, they felt she deserved some type of chance which they were happy that naruto was giving her. It would seem naruto doesn't hold grudges for too long or her actions against him weren't too bad that he would hold it against her forever which the answer was the later. Naruto still did not like the villagers which his family had a small idea about that but they did not understand how much hate he held for the village.

Now that the issue was settled, they went back to the other issue which was naming them. Naruko then go an idea.

"What if I give the baby natsumi if it is a girl and Arashi if it boy." The names sounded great. They agreed on the names. Now it was Kushina's turn to pick names.

"If it is a girl I want her to be named Natsuko and if it is a boy then I want him to be named Noriko." They agreed on those names too. For the rest of the day, they talked about how they might be and the personality they might inherit.

One year had passed and it was a month since the babies were born which made Naruto a 13 year old father. Naruto had finally opened up his heart to Kurenai after her 9 month of trial in which involved her making amends to him. Kushina had a girl which she named her Natsuko and Naruko had a son which she named Arashi. It seems that due to Naruko having the Kyuubi's chakra in her system allowed her body to produce children at an early stage. Kurenai had a boy in which she took the name Kushina had came up with which was Noriko. A lot of things happened over the months of their pregnancy.

**Month One of pregnancy**

Kurenai trained her team in the morning then when she was finished, she went over to Naruto's house and would start conversations with him and his family. He didn't say too much when she asked him her questions. She shook that off and took it as a step in the right direction since at least he was willing to talk to her at all. She had expected him to stay cold towards her but he showed he was not immature as boys would have at his age. She blamed herself for him having to be forced to grow up fast because of the hate the villagers and many others produce.

She still hung out with Asuma and Kakashi to keep up her appearance. She did not want them finding out about what has transpired between her and the one they truly hate. All they did was talk about how the demon should roll over and die much to her irritation. She of course didn't show her emotions. She still had a long way to go with him and did not want to ruin her only chance.

**Month two of pregnancy**

Kurenai decided to target Kushina and Naruko seeing as they were close to naruto. By doing so, she hoped it would help her get closer to naruto which slowly began working seeing as he opened up a little even thought it wasn't something significant. She smiled knowing she would get him to open up soon.

**Month three of pregnancy**

Kurenai noticed she was getting bigger. She was sure that she would have to use genjutsu soon or something. If word got out that she was pregnant, they would no doubt question her. Thinking of ways to hide it, she came up with a solution that would only work for now. She wore bigger clothes to hide her stomach only in public. She knew this wouldn't last long. She showed her growing stomach around Naruto and his family with pride but hid it from the public for the baby's protection.

**Month four of pregnancy**

Her progress with naruto was slowly reaching her goal. He would now talk to her when she initiates a conversation. They talked casually instead of his small relies. She knew now that he was slowly forgiving her from the bottom of his heart. The first time he said he forgave her, she picked up on the fact that those were empty words due to the pregnant situation. But that would change soon.

She began using powerful genjutsu on herself while avoiding Asuma and Kakashi here and there throughout the day. She knew that staying around them too long would be a bad thing. They would soon discover her genjutsu in which would lead to the discovery of the baby then who the father was.

**Month five of pregnancy**

She repeated what she did in the fourth month except that she slowly began pulling away from Asuma and Kakashi. She wanted it to seem that she has been training her team hard. Kakashi trained sasuke while Ami and Sakura cheered on 'their Sasuke-kun'.

**Month six- eight of pregnancy**

Naruto had finally forgiven her completely. He accepted her apology even though her time wasn't up but she proved herself to him. He along with Kushina and Naruko all sat around talking to each other while Naruto and a few clones took care of them.

Kurenai had been hanging around them a lot lately more so with naruto and his family than Asuma and Kakashi. She had stopped hanging with Asuma and Kakashi in which the two in question found weird. They didn't know why Kurenai stopped hanging with them but they wanted to find out.

They had once confronted her in which she stated that it was not that important which only made them more interested in what she really was doing. It was only through curiosity that showed that she visited the Namikaze compound. They of course thought she was giving Naruko tutor so they backed off thinking they got their answers.

**Month nine of pregnancy**

This month was hectic for her seeing as she was soon due to have their child. She had created a system for her team to train under before having the Yondaime create an excuse as to why she wasn't teaching her students face to face. The excuse revolves around Naruko's learning which he was sure anyone would believe. Naruto was also nervous about this month seeing as he would be a father of three. What he didn't think about was the pain that was going to be inflicted on his hands when they were giving birth until it was too late.

When the three gave birth, the unfortunate pre-teen had to suffer through pain as his hands were squashed by the women in pain. After several sessions of getting his hands crushed, Naruto was now the proud owner of three children to a 29 year old kushina, a 13 year old naruko, and 24 Kurenai. All three babies started showing their personalities which caused the parents to look on in surprise.

Natsuko had silky red hair with blonde streaks. She looked just like Kushina when she was a child. Kushina couldn't help but blush at her tomato of a daughter. She pumped her little fist in the air while giggling. Minato paled at the sight. He could only imagine her first words being dattebayo. He shuddered at how she would be when she grew up.

Arashi looked like a mini version of naruto and minato except he had straight red hair with blonde streaks. He looked very curious at the people around him. He seemed like he wanted to walk by the way he was trying to move his legs. The onlookers could only imagine him when he started walking. Arashi would be a curious little one.

Noriko had had black spiky hair with blonde streaks. He had blue eyes with black rings like Kurenai. He looked just as Naruto would have if he had black hair. He was quite the whole time. They tried to make him laugh by making stupid faces but he just started at them. At one point his eyebrow seemed to twitch from annoyance. This made them think of him as a male version of Kurenai which brought out a couple of chuckles.

After they were born, Kushina, Kurenai, and Naruko went to recover thus leaving team 8 and Naruto to do d-rank missions seeing as their team were either out of commission or left without a leader for now. Naruto decided to stay home with his family until they were ready to go back on missions.

The disappearance of Kurenai did not go unnoticed by Asuma and Kakashi. It was mainly Asuma that noticed something was off about Kurenai until they saw her over Naruko's house. They just thought she went over to help Naruko or turn her against Naruto. But after a while, he knew it had to do with more than teaching Naruko seeing as there wasn't much in the academy that Naruko had to catch up on plus he was sure Kushina was teaching her.

He went to Kakashi about the situation in which he did not know what to think of about the situation. He just went to the mission tower where his team would finally get a c-ranked mission much after Sasuke's bickering.

So here they were facing the hokage waiting for his decision. He was looking over a few missions until he came upon an escort mission. He reviewed the request and thought about giving them the mission but something seemed wrong about this mission. He placed those thoughts in the back of his mind.

"Alright, I have an escort mission for you guys. Also, I will be sending an extra person with you just in case. I will summon him now." He summoned an anbu before whispering something in his ear. The anbu vanished in which he went to complete his task. Team 7 was about to ask what was going on until they heard footsteps coming from behind the door. The door slowly opened up and naruto came in.

"Did you want me hokage-sama?" He was curious as to why he was called here.

"Yes I did naruto; I want you to accompany team 7 on their mission if that is okay with you."

"It's ok with me, I'll go with them. I'll just pack up my items." He turned around and left. Kakashi for his part was livid but he did not bother showing it as he was in the presence of his sensei. Sakura and Ami were about to voice their opinion until Kakashi silenced them with a glare which basically said, 'shut up'. Sasuke just ignored them and began thinking of his goals. Kakashi sent his team to pack up for their mission before heading off knowing he would lose his cool soon if he stayed around the 'demon' too long.

They later met back up at the tower where they also met the client named Tazuna whom needed protection from bandits while he built a bridge. After getting briefed with the details, the group traveled out in which kakashi had sasuke and sasuke on the side of their client, he traveled in the back and he had naruto travel in the front. He monitored naruto's every move as if he was the enemy which naruto was exactly that in his eyes. Naruto felt eyes glued onto him in which he guessed that it came from the teacher. The walk had been an uneventful one with Sakura and Ami questioning Tazuna of his village every few seconds. This continued for 30 minutes straight before ending much to Kakashi's delight. It was then he spotted the puddle up ahead and prepared to see how sasuke would react to the two chuunin level ninja up ahead. Before he had any time to formulate any plans, Naruto made a downward thrust sending a wind blade at the puddle killing both Chuunins without ease. The two bodies floated upwards shocking Sakura, Ami, and Sasuke as neither of them sensed the two ninjas.

"Why did you kill the enemies Naruto? I gave you no orders to do anything."

"They were clearly targeting one of us from the group Hatake. By eliminating them now would save one of your genins life thus we won't need any funeral when we reach home. Besides you gave us no orders at all." He said nothing else leaving a fuming Jounin to not only continue the mission since he did not know who the ninjas were targeting. What he did know was that their next enemy would be at least jounin level. Tazuna in the meanwhile felt relief that the mission was to continue.

Soon the group was close to Wave country based on the enormous bridge jutting from the island. They all crammed into a small boat and traveled in silence as to not draw any attention. The boat man drove them to shore and drove off leaving them to walk the rest of the way. Naruto sensed four chakra sources that seemed to follow them meaning three of them were here for the old man and the other was Kyuubi. He did not know why she was hear but he did know that based on her signature, she had regained her powers back. He deducted this from Tazuna's behavior from the beginning of the mission. It was as if he were expecting ninjas to kill him. Based on the chakra based mist, the ninja had to be from kiri.

One of the chakra source got near causing Naruto to launch a kunai in the direction of the person. The person switched with something before the kunai hit. Sakura ran in the bushes and retrieved a scared bunny.

"Look what you did you monster. You scared an innocent bunny trying to look cool. Why don't you-" she was dragged down by Kakashi right after yelling get down. A large blade sailed over their heads and embedded itself into a tree. On the blade was none other than Zabuza Moichi the demon of the mist as Naruto recognized from a bingo book he read. He voiced who it was for the others to know.

"Zabuza Moichi the demon of the mist. You became a missing Nin for trying to overthrow the Mizukage for his cruelty towards those with bloodlines. He exterminated the Kaguya clan, the Yuki clan, and others that possess a bloodline for unknown reasons, am I correct?" Zabuza smiled at the genin.

"It seems that you actually have a skilled genin in your group. Let's find out about the others shall we." He let loose a large killing intent successfully flooring the other genin and the old man. Naruto didn't seem fazed at all by the killing intent pouring from him. He decided to test his other word out by taking Zabuza there. His eyes morphed into red eyes with a black diamond shape in his eyes. An unknown force pulled both Zabuza and Naruto into a black vortex leaving a stunned team 7.

Naruto and Zabuza appeared into a different dimension ruled by Naruto. Zabuza looked around and noticed several odd things such as the fact that he was on white never ending sand with several branches sticking from the floor. The moon is on the opposite lunar phase of that in the Human World and the skies were black and white. Thinking it was just an illusion, Zabuza made the cancel seal only for it to fail miserable.

"This is not a genjutsu Zabuza but an alternative world that I control." Zabuza looked over the direction the voice came from. "This is one of my abilities that I gained and wanted to try on some one. But enough of that, tell me about the two others you have with you."

"What others are you talking about?

"I know for a fact that you came here with two others. An associate of mine is nearby and if you think they are strong enough to take on the kyuubi no kitsune then you have nothing to worry about then." Zabuza's heart skipped a beat.

"You mean you're associate is kyuubi. But I thought she was killed by the Yondaime."

"No she was sealed away and yes kyuubi is female. Her powers were sealed away in one person and her soul was sealed away inside me. I released her after some preparations then allowed her to regain her powers through special ways. I want you to leave the old man alone in exchange for power on par with the sanbi no Kyodaigame in terms of chakra but with your own abilities making you a buji. You should also kill Gato and take all of his money and companies. All I want in return is to be able to come to kiri whenever I want and access anything without problems. Also 50 percent of Gato's business along with a mansion built in a secluded area would be nice too. How does that sound to you Zabuza?"

"How do I know you not making this up and the fact that this is indeed a genjutsu but a powerful one at that?" Naruto smiled before his body ripped apart then expanded until he was a black dragon with red eyes. Upon closer inspection, there were nine razor, sharp, bony plates going from his shoulders to the tip of his tail showing he was considered a kyuubi no ryu. His power levels skyrocketed making Zabuza lose his breath in amazement at the power he was displaying.

"**This is my buji form that I ended up with. I could use a partial transformation such as bring out my wings alone or a dragon humanoid transformation."** Naruto transformed back into his human figure. He made his clothes out of pure youki since his other clothes ripped from off of him. "This is the only thing I could use as proof. What you do is totally up to you." Naruto morphed his eyes and brought the two back to the real world into the positions they were before they left. In the other world they spent an hour but in the real world, only one minute passed. Kakashi saw Naruto appeared as a thought occurred. 'He probably failed at whatever he was trying but whatever it is won't be anything good for konoha once he finishes it. I probably could copy his technique once he finishes it.' He smiled at his idea of taking a powerful technique for him and Sasuke.

His thought were interrupted when Zabuza jumped from his blade, yanked it from the tree, then disappeared from their eyes shocking all but Naruto. Tazuna and the genins got up from the floor and looked around. Kakashi extended his senses to see if he was truly gone and it was exactly what happened. Tazuna sighed in relief that he was not going to die so soon. Naruto looked at Tazuna.

"Mr. Tazuna, could you continue guiding us to your village?" Tazuna moved in the direction of his home and the konoha Nins went back into the position where they started off in when they left konoha. The group soon arrived at a two story house where Tazuna proceeded to knock on the door. His daughter Tsunami, a woman with blue hair, BB-cup breast, slender legs and onyx eyes opened the door.

"Father you're ok. I thought you would be gone when I heard rumors about ninjas coming after you but I'm happy to see you again. Did you encounter any ninjas on the way here?"

"Yes I did but the blonde kid killed the first two and ran away a strong ninja somehow. I'm not sure what he did but it surely worked as I am yet to be dead." Kakashi and the others narrowed their eyes at Naruto wondering what exactly he did to make Zabuza run away. Whatever he did seemed to work but Kakashi had no idea what it was. He did however know that it was not genjutsu since he would have detected it right away and he was sure Naruto's presence was completely gone for a whole minute despite that not being long. This froze him in his tracks. 'What if that was a teleportation jutsu he used on Zabuza? I need to figure out as soon as possible.'

He turned to his team. "I want you guys to meet me outside for some training. Mr. Tazuna, we'll only be a few minutes away so don't worry, I'll make sure you are safe as I teach my genins a few things to prepare them for anything."

"Why bother, you're all going to die by Gato soon." Every head turned to see a young boy heading upstairs with a depressing aura. Tazuna looked sadly at them.

"That was my grandson Inari. He's been like that ever since his father was killed by thugs. I'm sorry for his outburst but I will be sure to talk to him soon." They nodded at his explanation before Kakashi led them away from Tazuna's house before turning around and glared at Naruto.

"I want to know what you did to Zabuza now. He wouldn't have just run away from his obvious mission to kill Tazuna without a reason. Zabuza isn't one to just do something like that so start speaking." Naruto narrowed his eyes at him.

"It is a clan secret thus I don't have to reveal anything to you Hatake. Juts know that he will no longer come after us and that the old man is safe." Naruto moved to leave only to have a hand stop him. "You better release me if I was you Hatake or else you will be missing an arm pretty soon." Kakashi for some reason felt intimidated by his cold voice thus making him let go. Sasuke glared at the back of his head with hatred he had for his older brother Itachi. Naruto swirled around and glared at him with the hatred he felt for the village. Kakashi's knees buckled under pressure while the two genins fell flat not able to withstand against such killing intent. Visions of dying many ways flashed before Sakura, Ami and Sasuke's eyes.

Upon seeing them tremble for a while, Naruto ceased all killing intent feeling content. As soon as Naruto left, Kakashi turned to his genin team who was slowly getting up.

"I'm going to up your training but I doubt you will reach his level on time so don't challenge him at all. At his level, we'll need several jounins to kill the demon." They could only nod their heads in shame. Kakashi made a silent vow to kill him should he gain enough powers.


End file.
